Decisión
by Luna Anders
Summary: NO ES UN ROBRAE DE AMOR Y ROMANCE, SOLO AMISTAD. Raven ayuda a Robin respecto a sus sentimientos por Starfire.


**Disclaimer: Teen titans no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Decisiones<strong>

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos-meditaba la chica gótica en su cuarto, imaginando que estaba en el espacio exterior, con las estrellas a su alrededor yun gran silencio-Azarath Metrion Zin.. ¡Ah!.-sus pensamientos se rompieron y su meditación fue arruinada. Algo interfería en su mente: las emociones del petirrojo.

Se levantó del suelo y salió de su habitación para irse a la del pelinegro. Tocó la puerta para que le abrieran pero no salió nadie.

-Sala de entrenamiento-se dijo a sí misma al ver que no estaba en su recámara.

Mientras tanto, Robin se encontraba dando patadas, golpes, puñetazos y grandes acrobacias en la Sala de Entrenamiento. Debía distraerse de esos pensamientos que había tenido todo el día. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que tenía otros sentimientos especiales por Starfire, esos sentimientos que la gente normal llamaba "amor". ¡Él era un héroe! No podía tener sentimientos así, menos por una "compañera de equipo", debía concentrarse en villanos, criminales o psicópatas.

-Concéntrate-se dijo a sí mismo cuando "peleaba" contra un maniquí. Era imposible. Tenía el rostro de la chica que le gusta en su cabeza, revoloteando con su tierna voz.

-Robin...-se imaginó a Starfire llamándolo.

-¡Ya basta!-y gracias a ese enojo, le sacó la cabeza al pobre maniquí de un solo golpe. El líder titán se sorprendió al ver lo que hizo-Vaya, no quería hacer eso.

-Tu furia está al límite, Robin-lo llamaron desde atrás: Era Raven, con una mirada indiferente como siempre-, y no deberías estar así.

-Raven, es extraño verte por aquí-comentó-¿Qué sucede?

-En realidad esa pregunta deberías estar haciéndotela a ti mismo-dijo señalando al maniquí.

-Sí, eso... no era mi intención yo...-trató de explicar rascándose la nuca.

-Tus emociones interrumpen mis meditaciones. Puedo sentir tu confusión y creo saber por qué, pero no quiero sacar conclusiones ni meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden, pero desearía que las resolvieras para que esté tranquila.

-Raven-suspiró-, yo... esto... no se como explicarlo-dudaba en contárselo, pero quién mejor que Raven para entenderlo. Tomó valor para armar las palabras correctas a su problema_-Me gusta Starfire-_y era la primera vez que le decía eso a alguien.

-Lo sabemos-dijo indiferentemente la gótica.

-¡¿Lo sabías?! Quiero decir, ¿todos lo sabían?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, todo el equipo lo sabe-volvió a comentar con frialdad-Creo que todos lo sabíamos antes que tú mismo.

-Vaya...-suspiró mirando el techo-¿Tan obvio he sido?

-Tal vez demasiado, pero eso no es lo importante-se cruzó de brazos-¿Cuál es el problema de ello? Que sientas algo por Starfire debería darte emociones felices.

-Y lo hace-declaró con un leve sonrojo-, pero al mismo tiempo me enojo con mí mismo. Raven, soy un héroe. No debo sentir estas cosas, mi mente debe estar centrada en los criminales como Slade o La Hermandad del Mal. Debo proteger personas.

-Es cierto, pero ser un héroe no quiere decir ser un chico sin sentimientos-aclaró-No se si te has dado cuenta que eres un adolescente, como todo el equipo, y tienes derecho a tener sentimientos así como los que sientes ahora hacia Star. Pueden comenzar una relación y nadie los juzgarían.

-Me impediría proteger a las personas, concentrarme-excusó.

-Starfire es una heroína también, pueden proteger a la ciudad ambos. Y Starfire no es de aquellas que quieren siempre la atención: te ha soportado en tus manías contra Slade, que hayas sido Red X o que hayas dicho cosas que tal vez ella ha entendido mal.

Lo ultimo lo dejó pensativo. Starfire soportó muchos de sus defectos o maltratos, cualquiera ya lo hubiera asesinado ante lo que sufrió Starfire pero ella aún no lo hizo. _Ella era especial._ Y es cierto: era un adolescente, podía tener esos sentimientos sin enojarse o avergonzarse. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tienes razón, Raven-dijo mirándola a los ojos-Starfire y yo podremos contra los criminales. Estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos. No es como Minina, no es tan insoportable como ella. Starfire es... _especial_-sonrió de oreja a oreja-Tal vez podríamos ser algo más que amigos.

Raven colocó una mano en su hombro, con una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

-Les deseo lo mejor. Gracias a tu reflexión podré meditar-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. En el umbral, se volteó para aclarar algo-Por cierto, muchos villanos creen que ya están saliendo-el petirrojo se sorprendió-, si se enteran que no es así, irán por Star. Ella es muy bella después de todo. Será mejor apurarse-antes de cruzar el umbral, el petirrojo la detuvo ante su llamado.

-¡Espera!-llamó, haciéndola voltear-Gracias _Hermana_-le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa.

-Por nada-también sonrió para luego marcharse.

-_Oh oh, será mejor tener valor ahora_-pensó. No iba a dejar que se enteraran que la pelirroja y él no salían, mucho menos ahora que sabía que sentía por ella. Finalmente Robin había tomado una **decisión**.

_Starfire sería suya._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>_Es corto, es poco y lalalala pero se me acaba de ocurrir y me pareció lindo xD Gracias por leer xDU

Ya seguiré con el 4to capítulo de "Robin y Starfire en Tokio", me falta terminarlo

**~Luna Anders~**


End file.
